


I think that I should care, but I don't

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, kind of a poem, kind of just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after I saw 10x02 "Reichenbach"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think that I should care, but I don't

I think that I should care, but I just can't bring myself to do it.  
I have cried so many tears but now my cheeks are dry.  
I am tired of waiting, tired of caring, tired of thinking.  
But I still think that I'll do it.  
Just a quick cut and you will be dead.  
And then I finally can stop waiting.


End file.
